


【EC】The Last Millenium

by melisende



Series: 黑礁AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 出埃及记的后续
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 黑礁AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【EC】The Last Millenium

奥黛丽雅号停靠在港口，蓝天一碧如洗，或戴着遮阳帽或以手遮挡的乘客们顶着明晃晃的阳光走下甲板，人群中有一对少男少女。

他们个子不高，身量纤细，生得一副欧洲面孔，约莫十三四岁。旅途中被好心的乘客问及爸爸妈妈不跟着来吗，怎么放心让这么小的孩子独自出门？他们默契地对视一眼，回答道，我们是大孩子啦，这是姐姐，这是弟弟，爸爸会在港口等着接我们的！

码头上只有自由的风吹过。

女孩的长靴踏上陆地，赤红长发在风中微微扬起，旌旗般飘荡。她有一张坚毅的脸，棱角分明的下颌收拢于一个薄情的钝点，眼珠绿如翡翠，尽管还带着孩童特有的柔嫩丰润，但隐隐同那些红极一时的德国女星有几分相似。

她的弟弟则更显眼些，主要归功于白如碎银的发色，像停了一整个冬天的雪。都说男孩要发育得慢一点，同姐姐相比，他那双大而亮的眼瞳显得活泼而无辜，脸颊上的婴儿肥也更能讨人喜爱。

姐弟俩各提一只黑色皮箱，手挽着手走入这个是非之地。

太阳一点一点沉落入海面，把天空映成暮黄，昭示着夜的开始。还远远未到酒吧生意最好的时候，金刚狼酒吧里只有屈指可数的几个客人，有一搭没一搭地喝着酒闲聊。

罗根懒洋洋地坐在吧台后看一张报纸，上面有两个黑漆漆的洞眼。有人影出现在门口，他收起报纸。是一男一女两个小孩。都是陌生脸孔。女孩穿着黑夹克、红裙和黑色长靴，像握着一杆旗一样握着一根一米多长的条状物体。用布包着，系一条红色丝带。男孩比她矮一点，夹克和皮鞋都如出一辙银得发亮，提一口黑色皮箱。

看到他们罗根才想起今天是儿童节，怎么，这些小鬼不好好待在家里庆祝，反倒跑来酒吧瞎晃悠。“小鬼们，这里没糖果给你们，回家找妈妈玩去。”他说。

坐在窗边的“田鼠”威廉吹了个口哨，冲那个女孩不怀好意地笑起来，“小妹妹，到叔叔这儿来，你想玩什么就玩什么。”目光下流地在她身上逡巡。

罗根警告地打断了他，“威廉，别他妈给我惹麻烦。”又对女孩说：“回家去，别搭理他。”

女孩转头对田鼠抿唇一笑，声音清脆而带点口音，“真的吗？叔叔愿意陪我们玩我们最喜欢的游戏吗？”

田鼠忙不迭地点头，“当然，要玩什么？”“嘿。”Logan投来不赞同的目光。

“这个嘛——”女孩甜甜地笑了，抽掉了那条红色丝带。外面包裹的布料随之落地。

她手里拿的赫然是一把勃朗宁自动步枪，闪耀着金属的寒光。

田鼠的笑容僵在了脸上。女孩毫不费力地举起与自己娇小体型不成比例的沉重步枪，拉动了扳机。与此同时，一直没说话的男孩魔术般从皮箱里抽出了一把Vector对准人群，被指到的人正要掏枪的动作停在了半空。

以惨叫和骚乱为伴奏，一阵密集如雨点的枪声后，酒吧的地板上新添了一具布满弹孔的尸体，其他肉眼可见的损失还包括毁坏的桌椅、酒杯和吧台上几瓶被无辜波及的好酒。其他幸存者不是躲在桌子下面就是蜷在墙角，哀叹今日糟糕顶透的运气。

“都别动。”女孩用肩抵着枪托，扫视一圈，眼里闪过鹰一般的狠戾，“我需要你们帮忙找一个人。”

一个小时后，罗根一手提一个小孩大步走进教堂。女孩冷着脸一言不发，男孩则很有活力地哇哇大叫，拼命踢打挣扎，“放开我！放开我们！Ostavi me!”。罗根置之不理。“查克，”他大声喊着神父的名字，极力想摆脱这两个麻烦精，“有两个小鬼找你。”

正在擦洗祭台的修士抬起头来，透过墨镜打量了这两个小孩一番，不确定地问：“你的私生子终于找上门了？”

“怎么可能！！！”两道清亮的声线异口同声地喊。

斯科特更疑惑了，犹豫了一会儿才试探性地问，“……查尔斯的？”

“也不是！！！”他们像被打中的土拨鼠一样尖叫。

“快去叫查尔斯！”罗根被极具穿透力的嘹亮童声震得耳膜作痛，还要分心按住两个像安了涡轮增压发动机一样不断企图挣脱的小恶魔。小孩子真是可怕的生物，他痛苦地想，要是每年儿童节都得收到这样的大礼，不如干脆在这一天关门歇业算了。此时的罗根不会想到，他此刻的想法会因为一个叫做劳拉的女孩彻底改变……

斯科特刚走出两步，就被一声“操！”给绊了回去。红发小女孩趁罗根不注意，狠狠地在男人的手臂上咬了一口，留下一圈气势汹汹的齿印。突如其来的刺痛让罗根一抖，差点松手让两个小孩跑掉。“妈的，瘦子，你还站在那里干什么？快来帮我一把。”正在看好戏的修士认命地走上前来，帮忙接管凶猛如幼虎的女孩的控制权。

当查尔斯终于闻讯赶来时，看到的就是这样一幅景象。在耶稣受难十字架面前，两个小孩叫得一声比一声惨烈，嗓音稚嫩带着哭腔的“救命！救救我们！他们是坏人！”足以让最顽固的石头都落下眼泪。而深受查尔斯信任的朋友和下属活像拐卖儿童似的阻止他们的逃跑企图……

“……有人能解释一下发生了什么吗？这两个孩子又是谁？是什么儿童节惊喜吗？”

好一番折腾后，三个成年人和两个未成年人总算能在查尔斯的会客厅里心平气和地坐下来，喝着葡萄汁握手言和。

查尔斯若有所思地看着这对姐弟，“啊，是他们。” 

“就是他们。”罗根说。

姐弟俩对视了一眼。

“原来如此。那就说得通了。”查尔斯说。

“我后来想到了。”罗根说。

斯科特的目光在这两个人之间转了好几圈——尽管这一眼球运动被墨镜完全掩盖——终于忍不住了，“……你们到底在说什么？”

这会儿两个小麻烦精倒是坐得规规矩矩，姐姐挺得比杨树还直，一只手乖乖地放在膝盖上，另一只拿着装葡萄汁的陶瓷茶杯。弟弟一双眼睛不安分地转来转去，伸出五指在斯科特眼前晃了晃，被修士咬牙切齿地抓住手腕：“我看得见。”

靠窗而立的神父被流连的夕阳逆光模糊了面容，声音却字字清晰：“斯科特，你应该听说过一对塞尔维亚双子杀手，绯红女巫和快银。”

斯科特惊得要从沙发上跃起，扭头发出疑问：“就是他们？这么小？谁派他们来的？有什么目的？”

杀手这一行淘汰率居高不下，每年都会涌出无数昙花一现的新人，只有真正的狠角色才能撑过第二个年头。这对连体婴一样的未成年杀手在短短三年内声名鹊起，除了身份便于伪装外，靠的是够快和够狠。让斯科特记忆犹新的是他们主要的竞争对手之一，行事隐秘的美国军火商“温柔的”马丁最终死在了自己嗜好独特的性派对上，现场被机枪扫射过一般破坏得彻底。却干净得没落下半个弹壳。

然而这对双子杀手像是从魔法帽子里钻出来的兔子，砰的一声以烟花和纷扬洒下的彩纸屑为背景凭空出现，不效力于任何组织和个人，身世成谜，没人知道过去的十一年里他们在干什么，从哪里来，在何处出生和长大。

这让查尔斯想到了一个既熟悉又陌生的人。

“他们来找人。”罗根回答道，抱起双臂，“小鬼，告诉查尔斯你们要找谁。”

男孩把腮帮鼓得像只仓鼠，“姐姐……？”女孩略微一点头，出声要了纸笔，拿到后飞快地画了起来。

她画得很快，每一根线条都有经过千百次练习的熟练。看到成品后三人都不同程度地变了脸色。

“啊。”查尔斯说。

“是他。”斯科特说。

罗根不住地拿目光往查尔斯身上觑，“你和他——”

一个警告眼神让他把后半截话吞了回去。

神父兼军火商用上哄小孩的温柔语气，问道：“你们找他是有什么事吗？”

姐弟俩交换了一个复杂的眼神。虽然他们都竭力维持平静的表情，查尔斯依然敏锐地观察到了他们隐隐的兴奋。果然还是孩子。

“与你无关。”女孩说。

“孩子们，生意不是这样谈的。想要我告诉你们，总得给我一个理由吧。”

“我们会给你钱。”男孩抢答道，“你出价多少？”

查尔斯饶有兴趣地盯着两双眼珠，绿的和棕的，缓慢地眨眼，“很遗憾，孩子们，现在开价的人是我。我不需要你们的钱，告诉我你们找他的原因，否则免谈。”

男孩犹豫了，“如果我们说了，你就会告诉我他在哪儿吗？”

“这得视你们说的原因而定了。”

姐弟俩又开始激烈而无声的眼神交流了。也许这就是双胞胎之间奇妙的心灵感应，查尔斯想。

这场争论终于告一段落，女孩点了点头，说：“好吧。我告诉你。”

“等等，”查尔斯打断了她，“你们已经知道我们三个人的名字了，查尔斯，斯科特，罗根，现在我们要知道你们叫什么才公平。这是会谈的良好开端。”

女孩为这突然的条件瞪圆了眼睛，想了想还是咬牙说：“我是旺达，这是我弟弟皮特罗。”

“很好听的名字。”查尔斯评论道。

旺达深吸一口气，才说，“我们要找的这个人，是我们的父亲。”

查尔斯不愧是查尔斯，拿到一夜情对象的小孩找上门来这种尴尬的狗血剧本还能脸不红心不跳，同时飞速把事情经过和时间线在脑海里串联了一遍，很多疑问就有了解答。

根据他们所说，同十八岁的马克斯一起逃出孤儿院的还有一个叫玛格达的女孩。他们相依为命一同生活了一段时间，却因为马克斯执意报仇，而玛格达想要过平静的生活产生了分歧。马克斯留下足够她一生衣食无忧的黄金后孤身一人离开，一个月后玛格达发现自己有了身孕。但她并未得到想要的平静生活，针对他们这些幸存者的追杀如影随形，玛格达不得不带着两个刚出生的孩子辗转多地，最终藏匿于塞尔维亚的一个山村。双胞胎自小在母亲的严苛训练下长大，在懂得识字之前已经学会了如何打斗，在摸到皮球之前先一步触到了沉重的枪支，在学会歌唱之前熟习了密码暗号和各国语言。摔破的膝盖结痂又脱落，娇嫩的小手长出了枪茧。泪水和鲜血干涸，一层又一层，凝固成包裹纤弱心脏的硬壳。玛格达的本意并非教导他们成为杀手，但这已经是她在孤儿院里学到的全部东西。在双胞胎十岁那年，玛格达的未雨绸缪得到了应验，死亡的阴影自隙缝降临，当年在孤儿院进行的人体实验留下的后遗症从过往迎头赶上，收割了她的性命。临终之前她拥着两个哭得泣不成声的懵懂孩童，让他们到无垠人海中去找不知道在哪个犄角旮旯的生父，唯一在世的亲人。双胞胎仅有的线索是马克思·艾森哈特这个名字和一张泛黄的双人合影，那是他们刚到波兰时拍的，表情拘谨，年轻得令人心碎。

听完这个沉重的故事，就连见惯了破碎悲剧的罗根也不免发出一声长叹，顷刻间就将这对姐弟之前的胡作非为抛之脑后，宽阔的胸膛里填满了久违的怜爱情绪。斯科特本想揉揉眼睛，但在众目睽睽之下摘掉墨镜实在是有损他的酷哥形象，只能生生把眼泪忍回去。至于查尔斯，早已眼眶湿润，蓝眼睛洗过一般澄澈透亮，用拇指优雅地拭去了眼角一颗泪滴。

这座只有五个常住人口的教堂从此多添了两张嘴，附赠一打鸡飞狗跳。查尔斯·泽维尔继退伍士兵、神父、军火商三重身份之后又身兼了保姆和教师二职，逐渐有向儿童福利院院长发展的趋势。查尔斯对马克西莫夫姐弟动之以情晓之以理，告诉他们与其追到阿根廷在潘帕斯草原上寻找现已改名为艾瑞克·兰谢尔的复仇猎手，同时还要冒着生命危险和种种不测，不如留在这里等他完成复仇后归来。

“你为什么这么肯定？”皮特罗昂起小脸问，“万一他不回来呢？”查尔斯揉乱了他一头银发，轻描淡写地说：“那我们得去阿根廷给他收尸了。”目光坚定，不掺半点虚假。小孩儿为着笃定的语气浑身一震，在心里感慨人不可貌相，不禁对他又多了一层敬意。

当旺达问及他和艾瑞克的关系，得到的回答简洁有力：“债主。”双胞胎一起了然地点头，众所周知债权人是天底下仅次于死神和税务官的可怖生物，只要你一息尚存，他们会拿出掘地三尺的劲头追杀你至天涯海角，在每个角落、阴影和睡梦中对你发起伏击，直至结清欠款和利息。

在查尔斯的监督下罗根勉为其难地把勃朗宁和Vector还给了两个披着人类幼崽皮的恶魔，撂下“我可不会给他们收拾烂摊子。”就骑着名车有主的摩托扬长而去，错过了感人至深的重逢场面。

后续发生的一切显示了罗根的判断失误，他们像是被遗落在荒原的两簇萤火，并不是那种过早在血与尘雾中呼吸，以至于把枪战当游戏，视人命如芥草的少年兵。查尔斯见过这些孩子，眼瞳像过早冷却而尚未锻造成型的生铁，手里的武器是他们对抗世界的唯一方式，也是唯一的栖身之所。旺达和皮特罗不一样，他们早逝的母亲终究还是在幼小心灵里植下了人性的种子，教导他们应当是人操纵工具，而非被工具所操纵。

查尔斯在闲暇之余决意要把教育事业进行到底，弥补上双胞胎缺失的课程，将小学和中学课本一并列入采购清单，一点一点把另一个他们无缘得见的世界给拼凑回来。孩子们的英语水平和词汇量都平坦得像积不了的水的水泥路面，而查尔斯对塞尔维亚语的一无所知程度又不足以理解哪怕是最简单的词句，情急之下双方竟然开始使用德语磕磕绊绊地交流，倒像是特工组织在开展什么秘密联络。常住人口中唯一的一名女性，身负绝密身份的莫伊拉以其特有的温柔可靠照料起了两个孩子的生活起居，工资单上的数字也随之上涨。

双胞胎们对查尔斯抱有混杂了崇拜和敬畏的情绪，哪怕他看上去是如此地温柔而无害，笑容能融化冰原，对他们只展露最纯粹的善意，仿佛双手沾满鲜血的小怪物们也能得到平等的被人关心、被人爱的权利。这是他们所不熟悉的东西，正如他们所不熟悉的英语、这片不熟悉的国土，在跨越绵延经纬线后的地球另一侧，在另一种阳光下的全新的东西正破土而出。等价交换的原则早已被全盘接受为本能，而查尔斯·泽维尔是个意外。他不向双胞胎索取任何东西，反过来对他们挥洒过剩的爱心。这让他们想到唯一一个给予过他们无条件爱意的女人。

“为什么？”旺达咬着吸管问，把把一根巧克力棒咬得咔嚓作响的皮特罗随之噤声。“什么为什么？”查尔斯正在给他们批改作业，以在八百米外击中试图同他挑起争端的美国佬的头颅的精准程度挑出每一个语法和拼写错误，头也没抬，卷发微微晃动。旺达又咬了一下，明知故问，她想。皮特罗坚持认为查尔斯会读心术，不然他怎么能知道自己每一次撒谎呢？不然他怎么能每一次都恰好言中皮特罗在想什么呢？旺达说这是因为他把什么都写在脸上，皮特罗不服气地说为什么斯科特就看不出来？因为他戴墨镜。旺达摆出无可反驳的证据。

“你是不是，嗯，收养了我们？”旺达回忆着昨天看的美国电影的片段，努力理解这个陌生的概念，“电影里演的那种……寄养家庭？”“对。”皮特罗把巧克力棒咽下，搭话道：“不然你为什么要收留我们住在你这里？你还要强迫我们学习？”“斯科特和莫伊拉也住在这里，你也收养了他们吗？”旺达跟上弟弟的思路，提出下一个问题。

查尔斯终于从教师身份中抽身，走到双胞胎面前来，耐心地同他们解释这一陌生的概念，同时否认了他收养了斯科特和莫伊拉这个说法。他很快意识到这个问题是双胞胎把他的举动合理化的一种猜测，一红一银两个小脑袋像毛绒绒的幼猫一样挤在一起，眼睛清澈透亮，期待得到符合逻辑和认知的答案。

这个世界发生着无休无止的苦难，洪水、战争、死掉的孩童，花上一百美元，就能听到权威人士关于隐藏其后的上帝不可揣测的意志的解答。而查尔斯既不是圣母也不是天使，出于对自身绝对自由意志的拥护，亦不傲慢地把自己视作某种神圣精神的代言人。如果非要给他的所作所为安下一个动机的话，大概是一种理想化的本能。这种本能曾将他推入掘好的墓坑，又抛下一根绳索让他重见阳光。如今不是因为双胞胎姐弟是他认识的人的儿女，换作其他任何人，他仍会伸以援手。因为他是查尔斯·泽维尔。是这个缓缓转动的微缩世界里那根确凿无疑的转轴。

“我不是你们的母亲或父亲。”查尔斯说，“但我向你们许诺，这一切都是无条件的。我也永远也不会主动放弃你们。”

“为什么？这对你有什么好处？”

查尔斯卷起一缕垂下的发丝，侧着头笑了，“会让这个世界更加美好一点。”

得到了勉强信服的回答后双胞胎并未按捺住兴风作浪的心，两只快乐而自由的生灵显露出与年龄相符的好奇心和行动力使得所有人的偏头痛又加深了几分。皮特罗，亲爱的，不要怂恿斯科特偷开走那辆兰博基尼和你一起去飙车。斯科特，你也不要和小孩子一起胡闹。旺达小姐，你是个聪明的女孩，但下次请别试着开带密码锁的仓库门好吗？你设的密码太容易破解了不是一个好借口，我会考虑重新换锁。

随着兰博基尼的里程表逐渐增加，双胞胎爱看的动画片又出了新一季，查尔斯经手的军火交易源源不断输送来更多的黄金，转眼间已经临近新年。圣诞节哪怕军火商、黑帮和雇佣兵也要享受假期，在挂上灯串、小星星、拐杖糖和其他稀奇古怪的小玩意的圣诞树下大家交换了圣诞礼物。查尔斯很老派地放了一张圣诞唱片，在齐声合唱中共同迎接这个本应是家人团聚的节日。尽管在座的诸位有血缘关系的只有一对双胞胎姐弟。而事实上，血缘意义上的家人对于他们而言都是一种太过遥远的概念。罗根是彻头彻尾的孤家寡人，查尔斯在美国还有几个姓泽维尔的远房亲戚，斯科特倒是有个失散多年的亲哥哥，找寻了很久仍然没有结果。唯一的例外是莫伊拉。女特工父母健在，有夫有子，可惜囿于任务在身不能同他们团聚，不由得湿润了眼眶。查尔斯每年在这个时候都会发表一番你们就是我的家人这种剖白心迹的演讲。双胞胎把自己打扮成两只小狐狸，一只火红，一只银白，挨个上前去和他拥抱，像抱圣诞小熊。被查尔斯收养也许是个不坏的主意。久违的安宁驯服了在茫茫雪原求生的小狐狸们，在梦境深处有温暖的烛光。

又一艘远道而来的渡轮在此停泊，热带的冬季没有故乡那样旋转而下的、覆盖一切的纯白雪花飘落，丰沛雨水和湿热气候赋予了这片土地旺盛的生命力，爱与恨都加速进入新陈代谢的轨道，遗忘吧，遗忘你的过去，在这个飘散果实成熟胀裂的甜香的国度获得新生。

艾瑞克在等待下船的途中透过舷窗望向仅造访过一次却将他以未曾料到的方式连结的土地，新年的气氛已经即将到沸腾的顶点，街道拉起的绳子上悬挂着气球，还有两天，四十八小时，千禧年的钟声就将敲响。珊瑚般层层将历史和自身在尸体上向前推进的人类即将进入下一个世纪，也许是更好的世纪，拥有更多的愿望和更少的死亡。

他不知道自己为什么要回来。饲养怪物的人终究被其吞噬，最后的愿望以一颗子弹终结，将他锁在世界这块巨岩上的铁链又断了一根。他用血和匕首一步步抹杀泥泞和大雨滂沱的过往，如同斩断自己的影子，至此成为没有名字的幽魂。他读过一个故事，大意是人在肉身消亡后并非一切的终结，直到在所有活人的记忆中全面退场才算做一次彻底死亡。而若是肉体尚存，却抹去了一切在世之人关于自己的记忆，那算是死亡还是永生？他没能得到确切的答案，于是变作了一串数字代码，有太多的零，仿佛天地头一遭般漂泊无依。招致而来的那些如影随形的捕猎不外乎嗅到了黄金和实验资料的腥重气息。一群食腐的鬣狗。而终归有一个意外。蓝眼睛的美人和一个比吻更轻的承诺。他把自己的影像印了上去，像电影胶片，另一个艾瑞克·兰谢尔在神经丛林中现身，在那个非凡的大脑遭阿兹海默侵袭之前得到短暂的永恒。

在转角处他已察觉出一丝异样，未待查明，一个硬邦邦的东西已经抵住了他的后背。触感很钝，重重地戳进脊骨。“见面礼。”一个年轻到稚嫩的女声说。艾瑞克慢慢举起手来，显示出他并不持有武器，心底为对方的年龄讶异。“你要什么？”女孩还没来得及回答，感受到枪口略有松动的猎手已经闪电般转身，握住勃朗宁细长的枪管偏到一侧。老道的杀手在此种力量悬殊的对决下应当学会放手，而艾瑞克没给受到惊吓的女孩这个机会，趁着她一瞬的犹豫越过了这段距离，在勒住女孩苇草般脆弱的咽喉的同时从腰间拔枪对准一侧不知从何处闪现的银发男孩。

局面一时僵持到静止。男孩在威胁下乖乖扔掉手里的武器，气得脸鼓鼓的。艾瑞克的力道极为审慎，卡在女孩无法挣脱和不对她造成实质性伤害的平衡点上。他自己暗无天日的童年让他对所有小孩都多了一分恻隐之心，更何况他判断出这对少男少女没有对自己痛下杀手的意图。

在他盘问出这场突如其来的见面礼的真实意图之前，一个熟悉的身影闯入了对峙的静谧之中，如匕首割开画布。时隔一年多的久别重逢将他们浸入一场长久静默的对视，合力扮演一出经典电影场景。黑衣的神父同他隔着一道细细的河流，时光在其身上非线性地跳跃，竟使艾瑞克从他脸庞上同时窥到孩童般的天真和丰富的沧桑，像一个不会衰老的谜。而他自己，兴许多添了几道皱纹和伤痕，想要重新吻上濡湿鲜艳的嘴唇。

直到女孩突然忍受不了似地挣扎拧动起来，大喊：“放开我！放我下来！”才将这里唯二两个成年人重新抛回现实，查尔斯拍了拍自己的额头，非常轻地叹气，如同一只白鸽振翼起飞。他说：“你先放了他们。”艾瑞克依言照办，转而询问他们的身份。巧合的是，他此刻的内心猜测竟与查尔斯当时的反应出奇地一致。

孩子们一言不发，只用眼神狠狠剜他，让身经百战的猎手被皮夹克包裹的皮肤也激起一层刺痛，不由得回忆起自己是否之前同他们有过确凿的恩怨。

“我不会帮你们说的。”查尔斯是此情此景下唯一一个愉快微笑的人，无法教艾瑞克更放心一点，“你们自己告诉他，好吗？这对你们都很重要。”

孩子们互相看着对方，用目光争吵，上演一场无声的枪战。硝烟平息后又像两个发条娃娃一样同时转头，投向艾瑞克的视线中增添了一点浮冰般的尴尬和羞赧。

姑且称之为羞涩吧，即使蒙受了血缘的召唤，在这个本该酝酿大好亲情，互诉衷肠的感人时刻，昔日伶牙俐齿到斯科特都为之气结的双胞胎突然像是被抽取了发声器的人偶，演哑剧似地动着嘴唇，却发不出丁点声音。以耐心见长的查尔斯温柔地送来鼓励的目光，而艾瑞克的疑惑已经快要转化为焦躁。

“我们是你的、你的……”皮特罗终于挤出了半句有意义的话语，接着疯狂给姐姐使眼色要求她补全。旺达置之不理，深深吸气后另起一句，“你是我们的父亲。”

这句话的威力不吝于地磁倒转，艾瑞克此刻如同被强磁场影响到疯狂震动的指南针，引以为傲的心理承受能力和语言能力一同失效。查尔斯，永远可靠的查尔斯及时担当了救场英雄，赶在艾瑞克把诡异的目光转向自己并问出我还不知道你能生孩子这种智商跌破绝对零度的问题之前补充了前因后果，双胞胎负责在一旁点头表达支持。

一回到教堂，查尔斯就将一间有足够沙发、毯子和柔软靠垫的通常的客厅留给了他们。艾瑞克很快接受了这个事实，并在他的儿子因为讲述往事而哭泣时试探性地、温柔地搂住背部，把他银色的脑袋靠在自己怀里。他的儿子和女儿，艾瑞克在舌尖上品尝这个奇妙而陌生的概念，更接近于一份天赐的礼物。他对照顾小孩没什么经验更没有信心，但是上帝啊，他会试着做的。就算是为了给那位可敬的女士一个交代，尽到自己本该负担的责任。“对不起，亲爱的。”他说，“很抱歉。为所有的一切。”

晚餐前他们共同祈祷。莫伊拉看他的眼神过分微妙，以至于让他产生了一些基于本能的防御反应。好在她并未多说什么。而查尔斯倒是一副无事发生的平静表情，举起葡萄酒杯提议大家为一家人的团聚祝贺。艾瑞克为这种时刻有点不自在，多年的经验使他感受到暴雨将至的危机感，果然真正的好戏还在后头。旺达郑重地喝了一口葡萄汁，放下酒杯看向她的父亲，表情紧绷。“让我们把话说清楚。”她微微扬起下巴，像个高傲的吉普赛公主，“你是我们的父亲不假，但别指望你就有什么权力似的能命令我们了，我们不需要，好吗？我们活到现在，有你没你也没差。我们完全有能力自己照顾好自己。”她等待着来自父亲的怒火，谁料艾瑞克赞同地点了点头，“你说得不错。”他切下一块牛排，优雅得像一场精准的杀戮，“我完全同意你的意见。但我仍对你们有抚养义务，我会尽我所能弥补我错过的一切。”“那你对未来有什么意见？”她抛出了目前为止最重要的一个问题。“我不想离开查尔斯！”皮特罗抢答道，用可怜兮兮的小狗眼神戳查尔斯的好心肠。“呃。”他们的视线在餐桌上空微妙地相遇，像雷云蓄积的电荷相撞带起无声的火花。“我得和查尔斯商量一下。”他顶着期待的重量承诺。

毫不意外地，他们最终还是商量到了床上。雕花木门一响，锁落上，一切衍生的躁动和疯狂都被密不透风地隔绝在内，就算来一场宇宙大爆炸也与外面无关。他们实在是没心情去想还有两个孩子在一层之隔这回事，聪明过头的小狐狸们，一定早就猜到了。作为一个缺席多年的血缘意义上的父亲，艾瑞克也的确自觉没什么立场对双胞胎目前的生活做出任何干涉和评判，因而反过来，他也有权享有一定的自由。

双方都没空搞什么欲拒还迎的把戏，对一场久别重逢而言显得过分急躁，却又隐含了无数他们都不会亲口坦承的东西。于是用动作代替言语，用交缠的亲吻，用柔软的舌头抵住牙齿，把所有的情绪都蕴藏在肌肉起伏的力度之中，直白地达成一桩复杂的交易。三十三颗纽扣造成了过多的麻烦，而神父又明令禁止对他的长袍做出任何渎圣的举动，“现在要保持你的纯洁性是不是有点太晚了，神父？”艾瑞克发狠地咬红得像槲寄生的甜软嘴唇，用手指戳着那些代表年岁的圆粒。银质十字架被扔到了地毯上没人去管。查尔斯伸出舌头迎合，细嫩的皮肤被被胡茬刮出红痕，一种甜蜜的痛意滋养着他。圣子活了三十三年，而他正一粒一粒解开，在每个夜晚死亡又在每个早晨重生，如此循环往复，如此便可永生不死。艾瑞克扣住他的腰去顶他的腿间，硬得发烫的器官蓄势待发地隔着布料碾过蕊柱，逼得渗出水来。查尔斯被噎住似的发出一声叫唤，“天呐，艾、艾瑞克，你就不能等——等等！”他快要捏不住了，那些狡猾的小东西鱼一般从他指缝中溜走，他被撞得双腿酥软，急于从束缚中解脱。趁分开的间隙查尔斯投来掺杂委屈的求助眼神，炽热的呼吸重重打在脖颈，像只惹人爱怜的小动物。喉结惹人注目地滚动了几下，于是查尔斯伸出手去按压、抚摸，力度很轻，皮肤温热，像触着什么易碎的东西，又像是在用指肚感受一颗宝石的棱角和切面。艾瑞克垂下眼睛，像垂下一整座未知的森林。他自觉接替了未完成的工作，柔滑的布料水一样流动，而他准确地捕捉到其中稳定不变的东西。

从庄重的黑中被解放出的查尔斯神采奕奕，浑身都笼罩着一层更为柔和明净的辉光，消减了艾瑞克曾有过的那些奇怪念头。老实说，他也不知道与一位异教神职人员发生关系到底算不算得上一种冒犯。他是自己送上门来的，是因果报应中的一环，是对艾瑞克·兰谢尔离奇的三十二年的命运赠礼。总有些什么东西在前方等着你，他想，而这次她采取的是先收款再交货的方式。他所受的苦难都是为了在三十岁这一年遇到查尔斯·泽维尔。查尔斯在门那头等着他。像按下了什么秘密旋钮，砰，坏运气消失了，钱币从老虎机里喷涌而出。他杀了塞巴斯蒂安·肖。不是抹去一场梦魇，而是抹去自身的存在。他的秘密也一道下沉到亡者的国度，只有死亡才能令它重现天日。查尔斯像是梦中现身的仙女，还把他从未梦想过的家庭带到他眼前。

十指插入查尔斯头发里，像是在抚摸丰厚的褐色鸟羽，棕色波涛在指缝涌动。他拉了拉查尔斯的头发。“啊——”查尔斯像洋娃娃一样轻轻叫了起来。他在孤儿院时从未见过这种玩具，长大后对她们的全部印象只是摆在商店橱窗里嘴巴一张一合会发出声音的人偶。她们摸起来如何？头发有查尔斯这样柔软如丝缎吗？皮肤也白得像牛奶流淌吗？眼珠是光华变换的浅海吗？但她们一定没有一颗有力地跳动着的心脏，收缩扩张，一切的音律和节奏就蕴藏其中了。活泼的天性不允许查尔斯做一只洋娃娃，于是他整个人压上来，猫抓似的企图脱掉那件毛衣。艾瑞克拯救它免遭魔爪，在猫咪顺着他的胸膛一路舔舐的同时解开查尔斯的衬衫，像拆开一件贵重的礼物。尽管Charles不太像一份礼物，倒像是船锚，沉重而稳定地抓住大地。浅色的毛发被唾液濡湿得晶亮，在灯光下显出蜜一样的色泽。奶白的皮肤流泻在印花刺绣的床单上，一泓无所定型的泉水，等待被占有，被饮尽，并用以滋养干涸的土壤。查尔斯尝起来是甜蜜的、丰饶的，像透亮的红茶和名贵香料，掩盖了要仔细品尝才能嗅出的硝烟气息。柔韧的乳尖在揉弄下花蕊一般挺立，那种娇嫩的粉红几近脆弱，在怜爱和粗暴的两端引诱试探。查尔斯果真轻哼着湿润起来，半阖着眼睛，只透出一点水滴般的蓝，伸出一只手去抚弄自己挺立的性器，懒洋洋地，不急于攀上高潮。艾瑞克并不阻止他，而是像估量一匹丝绸质地好坏似的，一寸一寸抚过这具未曾好好探索过的身体，把所有反应都尽收眼底。颤动的柔嫩胸脯微微用力就能留下红印，血色徐徐渗透，花一样盛开。会疼吗？啊，太轻了，还不够，他需要更多，需要更完全地把自己奉上去，更彻底地展开，飞蛾总要扑火，扑向死亡和灭顶的高潮。查尔斯扬起一截雪白似那位掌管婚姻的女神的臂膀，环住艾瑞克的脖颈将他拉近，发尾磨得发痒，如同他此刻焦躁的欲念。“想要你。”他直白地表露，“你为什么还不碰下面？”

那双比他女儿更幽暗的眼睛以一个居高临下的角度同查尔斯的对上，把阴影一同覆上。“老地方。”查尔斯说，分开双腿夹住艾瑞克的，曲起膝盖沿着绷紧的大腿向上推进，轻轻地顶弄着那个硬挺的器官，艾瑞克痛苦地后退一点。查尔斯在床上大概有点奇怪的报复心。艾瑞克把这一条记下，花了点时间才算挣脱。

“要我抱着吗？”查尔斯天真无邪地发问，趁着这会功夫已经把内裤彻底脱下，打开光裸的大腿露出潮湿的会阴，性器半硬着，湿漉漉地滴水。好看的眉毛拧紧了一瞬，眉心的纹路稍纵即逝，“抱着吧。”艾瑞克回答，不作任何预警地戳进来，查尔斯在把双腿折到胸前时发出悠长的颤声。

他挤压着自己，把自己挤压成一团泡沫或者别的什么，湿润的掌心几乎拢不住酸涩的大腿，勒出浅浅的红痕。更要命的是后穴传来的异物感和饱胀感，先是手指，仿佛有魔力似地带出粘稠的水声。然后换做了更要命的东西，他的尖叫不上不下地卡在喉咙，像吞下了一颗珍珠。太满了，太多了。疼痛和快感灼烧他的神经。艾瑞克会切开他，把他劈成两半，然后他会复原，再一次地。他不清醒地称赞艾瑞克的英俊和伟力，面颊也湿润如同水泽，腾不出手去抚慰前端，只能蹭过艾瑞克的腰腹，够到一丁点的快意。

嫩红穴肉把艾瑞克绞得很紧，他半跪着，陷在水泽中。汗水浸湿了额发，滴落到雪白的肉体上然后炸开，情欲无声地爆响。抽出一点再推进，研磨那块柔软的穴肉。

“我有时会想起你。”他在冲撞中出乎查尔斯料想地剖白。彼时他身处阿根廷的小镇，海水太蓝而阳光太盛，终日架一副墨镜避免致盲，仿佛在如此眩烈的阳光下一切阴暗和秘密都无所遁形，会在第一缕晨光升起之时化为灰烬。然而事实真相是，畏光症已经不再成为困扰，这里的罪恶坦坦荡荡行于人间，黑布蒙住的不止是正义女神的眼睛。阳光反倒成为一层铠甲，庇佑他不遭陷害。他裸露的皮肤晒得刺痛，发红，而后变作更深的颜色。那是他永不能适应的一片土地，活着的一切耗尽所有养料般盛放，只因无人知晓明日是否会身首异处。他靠在酒店的玻璃墙上，望着沙滩和穿着比基尼的游客，想到查尔斯。仿佛有一种奇异的安定人心的力量，查尔斯很可能还会随便捡回来什么人，像捡回一只流浪猫或者狗。认为命运不公的人会走进的教堂，选择聆听教诲学会宽恕，或者从他那里买走一把填满子弹的手枪。查尔斯向来一视同仁地给予两种平等的选择。维尔德沉默地躺在他的手心，不作回答。当他结束这一摊子操蛋的事后，会有人等他回来。他不知道，但他必须这么相信。三天后他混进了那艘游艇，用消音手枪完成了长久以来的使命。

他同样掉进过迈阿密冰冷的海水，寒冷和死亡一齐漫延，逐渐没过头顶。他发高烧。旅馆的女服务员很负责地照顾他，替他备下药品和水，更换毛巾，送来一日三餐。他同她道谢，离开时留下慷慨的小费。在烧得迷蒙的梦里他会想到查尔斯。他想到了很多人，塞巴斯蒂安·肖扬起鞭子的手；玛格达握住他手腕的纤细五指；“鞋匠”抽雪茄的肥短指头。查尔斯按住他手臂上那串数字的圆滚手指。先是寒冷，从皮肤渗透，浸到心脏和骨头。然后是热，他像赤足走在沙漠的旅人，周遭因炎热而变形，心脏要被烤得融化似地发烫。查尔斯有时作为天边缥缈的海市蜃楼出现，有时又是一段低柔的声音。英国口音。查尔斯安慰他，为他祈祷，把微凉的手指覆上他的额头，同他许诺：“你不会死的。你不是一个人。”然后他仿佛真的感觉到了那种温柔且安心的重量。他睡着了。

他太久没有触碰过另一具温热的肉体，热度源源不断从相连的交合处传来，令人不愿抽身。而发出的声音粗粝如吸进一口烟叶，绿色的叶子和烟雾在肺里缭绕。查尔斯被顶得小幅度地抖动，像一丛雪白的绣球，乳脂堆积在丰腴的腰肢。饱满结实的臀瓣被撞得发红，醉人的潮红从胸脯一直蔓延到全身。

高潮降临的一刻如同钟鸣，如同亲眼见证弥赛亚的现身，短暂地见证了天上的国土。舒适的光芒缠绕着他们。

半干不干的液体黏在皮肤上，不太舒服，但查尔斯不想动。艾瑞克把他扣进怀里，在敏感的乳晕上画着圈。查尔斯像饕足的猫咪一般靠在他的胸口，露出柔软雪白的肚皮任由抚摸。他美得几乎让人发疯，娇小而诱人，但不是那种孩子般的娇小。而是蕴含着无穷的力量。

“那么，艾瑞克。”查尔斯用脚趾推了推他，“你会和他们一起留下来吗？”

艾瑞克吸入绵长的香气，木料、织物和书本，他笑了，“听起来我也没有其他选择。”

“祝千禧年。”查尔斯摸索着他的手指。

“千禧年快乐。”艾瑞克同他十指紧扣。

而仅仅一天后，在烟花和新年钟声中他们会接吻，然后被旺达和皮特罗打断，接着艾瑞克不得不答应他们的所有请求，回答那些千奇百怪的问题，并在客厅陪他们看电影的时候睡着，醒来时发现脸上被画得乱七八糟，就是另一回事了。

End


End file.
